London and the South East
The adminstrative regions of London and the South East - South East England and parts of the East of England are interlinked and interdependent in many ways. Because of high degrees of interdependence it is arguable that neither London nor its neighbouring regions can approach sustainability in isolation. Commuting and migration Commuting has major impacts on the character of each administrative region. This has implications for communicating Sustainability. Messages that are primarily about where people live may be less effective when directed at people working in different areas, and vice versa. It is easier for people to divorce the consequences of their actions when they are physically disconnected from where those consequences will occur. Migration and commuting between administrative regions, for example retirement migration, contributes to the character of local economies. Whilst some areas may be economically more dynamic and resilient, others, for example coastal communities can, in effect pay the costs. The carbon footprint of commuting patterns rarely seem to be highlighted. When the administration of the whole region is split it is easier for this to seem to be someone else's problem. Planning and transport - a democratic deficit? Expansion of Heathrow is just one of the most obvious examples of an issue which affects all parts of the South East. Although there may be some administrative arrangements there is arguably a democratic deficit, especially in relation to planning issues affecting the whole of the South East. Firstly very few people (ordinary citizens and communities) may be aware of any administrative arrangements or bodies which tackle such issues, and even fewer may feel included or represented by any such arrangements. As with the issue of carbon footprints, split administrative arrangements provide scope for buck passing. It is also easier for administrations to 'divide and rule' any opposition to their plans. For example on issues such as housebuilding or major transport infrastructure projects people advocating more sustainable solutions whether for the city or the countryside are easily portrayed as NIMBYS and the enemies of each other (especially if sustainability groups from different administrative regions don't talk to each other enough). Other aspects of interdependence *Water *Food *Environment quality - pollution, air quality, etc. Comment *Mayor’s housing proposal "represents a failure in his statutory duty towards the sustainable development of London and neighbouring regions." CPRE, September 20 Campaign to Protect Rural England, September 20 Quotes *"The TCPA believes that to achieve sustainable development there needs to be greater cross boundary co-operation between outer London boroughs and adjoining regions and strongly supports a clear and robust framework for climate change and sustainable energy." TCPA Town and Country Planning Association, press release June 19 2007 Aviation *HACAN Clearskies, representing residents under the Heathrow flight path *2M Group, alliance of 12 local authorities concerned at the environmental impact of Heathrow expansion on their communities *NoTRAG, No Third Runway Action Group (Heathrow) Related topics *Understanding the need for new housing across England *Towards a sustainable Olympics 2012 *Drought in England and Wales *Thames Gateway References Category:England Category:South East England Category:London